


Blind steps

by Alice_Hunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Hunter/pseuds/Alice_Hunter
Summary: It's the last day of their senior year of elementary school for Tsukishima Kei and feelings he didn't want knowledge come without a warning





	1. Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short story with three short chapters, hope you enjoy my first fic for this ship

Time went by slow and boring.  
A bunch of girls took the opportunity of the last day to confess their feelings to him and they were reject one by one. Tsukishima was a little annoyed that the last girl was so persistent and took more time than what he expected, Yamaguchi was waiting for him, and he was ready to get out of there as soon as he could with him.

-Hey Tsukki!

He heard the familiar voice calling behind him, even though he was going to meet him at the classroom.

-What are you doing here?- He sounded as aloof as always

-huh well...

Yamaguchi was blushing and looking at his shoes, now he was actually curious, not that he was going to show it anyway.

-Well?

Yamaguchi looked at the wall next to him like it was something interesting- Well remember that girl that sits behind me in the classroom?

-No - He didn't pay attention to his classmates.

-Huh oh well...- Yamaguchi was dragging his words again.

-Yamaguchi -Tsukishima was getting tired of this game.

-Oh yes sorry -Yamaguchi cleared his voice feeling awkward after annoying his best friend- Well she...- There was the dragging again but one single "tch" from Tsukishima was enough to get him talking back- she confessed to me!

Tsukishima was not expecting that. It's not like Yamaguchi was unattractive or anything, he was actually cute, not that Tsukishima thought that, it was just a fact, but a girl confessing to him made something feel awkward inside him.

What did he said? Did he like her? Were they a couple now? Why was he so worried about it?

-I know it's weird- Yamaguchi's voice brought him back to reality- I wasn't expecting it either- He laughed awkwardly.

-What...-Now it was Tsukishima dragging the words- What did you say?

-Mhm well that...

The pause was killing him, why was Yamaguchi doing this to him? Why was he caring so much?

-I said no- Again Yamaguchi looked away

-You said no- Something inside Tsukishima relaxed immediately after hearing that- Why? -He regretted saying that word the second he did but it was a reflex.

-I-I...-Yamaguchi's cheeks went pink in a second and now he was playing with his hands just like he did every time he got nervous- I didn't like her!- now he was yelling- yes that's why! I didn't like her

Tsukishima was confused of that sudden behavior, he didn't understand why Yamaguchi was getting defensive about the reason why he rejected the girl but the fact that he did was enough to make Tsukishima feel calm, even though he didn't know why he was so worried in the first place.

-Ok- He turned around giving his back to his friend- we should get going now

-Yes Tsukki!- Yamaguchi was back with his cheerful voice, after all he was excited about that night.

They walked out of the school together, Yamaguchi talking about the last day pranks he heard that happened that day and Tsukishima listened to him in silence commenting about how simple minded were his classmates. The walk to Tsukishima's house wasn't too long so even if they did waste some time back there, they'll have the rest of the afternoon and the whole night to do whatever they wanted since Yamaguchi was staying at Tsukishims's house for the night.


	2. Overthinking

They arrived at Tsukishima's house rather fast and silent. Yamaguchi tried to fill the silent with some comments about their day and memories of the year but his friend only responded with short phrases or a simple nod, it's not like he didn't care what his friend was saying but his mind was somewhere else, ironically that place was filled with Yamaguchi.

He didn't have time to put the stuff in his mind together before his brother came to hug him and Yamaguchi.

-I'm so proud of you two!- Akiteru was squeezing his no so little brother and his friend

-Akiteru-kun thanks!- Of course Yamaguchi was going to hug back, he always did.

Tsukishima just stayed stiff before relaxing after the sudden behavior of his brother that he was used to but at the moment he was woken up from his puzzled mind.

Once Akiteru freed the boys from his grip he let them take their shoes of in the entrance and go to the sofa in the living room where they would watch some movies.

While they were choosing what to watch, Akiteru brought a lil gift for them, a really cute strawberry shortcake with the words "Congratulations!" on it. Yamaguchi was happy and Tsukishima couldn't help but to smile at the small well thought gift from his brother. But the food surprise was not over, while Yamaguchi was cutting the cake Akiteru brought a couple of bags from their favorite fast food restaurant, and proudly showed the rather huge amount of french fries he bought.

-Akiteru-kun you are the best!- Yamaguchi was really happy and that made Tsukishima happy, his brother was trying to buy their love with a strawberry short cake and french fries, it was working.

Once the food was set, they sat around the table in the living room and thanked for the food. While Yamaguchi was talking non stop with Akiteru, telling him about the last day of school and the memories of the year and they wore were laughing and sharing stuff, Tsukishima was back to thinking, to be more precise overthinking.

It was obvious that at some point a girl would confess to Yamaguchi, he's not ugly, not at all, he is cute and fun, most people didn't notice that since he was also too shy to talk with everyone else like he did with Tsukishima. He was proud of that, no matter the reason behind that feeling.

But what did that meant? Yamaguchi would get a girlfriend someday and that thought made Tsukishima feel sick of the stomach, romantic things do that to him that's all it meant. Thinking his bestfriend wont have time for him, won't be there for him all the time like he always was, that made him feel empty somehow.

Yamaguchi was always there, always, he just needed to call his name and he would hear a "Yes Tsukki?" every time. That was calming somehow, it made him feel safe somehow.

-Yes Tsukki?

Tsukishima looked at the boy next to him- What?

-Huh? You called my name Tsukki

-I did?-His cheeks turned slightly red when he realized he had called Yamaguchi unconsciously while thinking about him.

-Are you ok Tsukki?- Now Yamaguchi turned completely on his direction with a worried look. That was perfect, his overthinking was not only messing with him but now it was reaching his best friend.

-It's nothing- Tsukishima looked away and took another piece of strawberry short cake- I think I had something to tell you but I forgot what was it.

Yamaguchi was still looking at him worried.

-Come on seriously it's nothing- With a "tch" with his tongue he took one of the sloppy french fries from the table and offered it to him- Now calm down and eat.

Yamaguchi took the fried from Tsukishima's fingers with his mouth, laughing about it while eating it- Thanks Tsukki!- He was back with that smile of his and Tsukishima was back again blushing.

-Now you two are just adorable!- Akiteru made his presence known once again and Tsukishima got more nervous now that he realized his brother saw all that exchange just in front of him- I'll bring the camera and take a picture- And now his brother was getting up and running to his room- you do that again once I'm back!

Tsukishima knew there was no way to get the idea out of his brother's mind, so he gave up without saying anything while Yamaguchi was happily enjoying the moment next to him.

That couldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow I'll be back with the last chapter, I hope you are enjoying the story so far


	3. Closed Eyes

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Yamaguchi and Akiteru enjoyed the movie and Tsukki tried to keep his overthinking for later so it wouldn't affect the happiness of either of them.

-Oh look at the time- Akiteru got up from the sofa and turned of the tv- I'm going out with some friends tonight so I'm leaving you two to enjoy the rest of the day- He walked to his room after playing with the two kids hair- Don't stay up too late!

-We are not kids anymore...- Tsukishima didn't like it when Akiteru talked to them like they were still 8 years old

-What you wanna do now Tsukki?- Yamaguchi took the plates from the table and walked to the kitchen

-I have some videogames we can play on my room- He walked behing his friend with the rest of the stuff left on the table

-That sounds cool!

Once they were done cleaning after them they went up to Tsukishima's room.

Tsukishima was once again oddly silent, perhaps because Yamaguchi tripped back when they were in they were in the kitchen and he had to catch him and by mistake, only by mistake, he sniffed Yamaguchi's hair and it smelled nice, sweet perhaps, maybe it was because of the strawberry and cream shampoo his mother bought and made him use it too.

Perhaps he was silent because he was thinking he wanted to feel the scent of his hair once again, but longer.

-Tsukki are you ok?

Once again his friend's voice woke him up- Huh? Yes

-You have been staring at the cover of the video game in your hand for 5 minutes now

-I have?- He must look like an idiot by now for sure.

-Yes- A little chuckle escaped his lips- Tsukki is there something bothering you today?

There he was again making his bestfriend worried- No

-Are you su-aaaaawwmm- Yamaguchi couldn't finish his sentence when he yawned suddenly

-Are you tired? We can leave the game for tomorrow if you-

-No no!- Yamaguchi shook his head to wake himself up- I'm fine- Now he was smiling- We are not little kids anymore! I can stay up till morning comes!

-Yeah sure- His bestfriend's words made him smile a little- let's play then.

They both got everything in place to play and went on with it. After half an hour Tsukishima was immerse in the multiplayer game since it was based on tactics and it made him concentrate and enjoy it, but there was something odd. Yamaguchi's character wasn't moving.

-Hey Yamaguchi it's your turn to- When he turned his head to talk to his friend he saw him slept resting on the wall next to him with his hands on his lap not moving so that's why his character wasn't moving either- Ok so we are done with the game I see.

Tsukishima was getting up to turn of the game and the tv but a grip on his hand kept him from doing it

-No no...- Yamaguchi was slurring his words- I'm awake let's keep...- A yawn cut his words- playing...-He whispered still with his eyes closed

-If you play like that we'll lose- He was now smiling at his sleepy friend still holding his hand

-No we won't...-There goes another yawn- I will do...

-Now that's it sleeping beauty you are going to sleep now

Tsukishima got closer to his friends trying to help him get up so he could sleep on the futon next to his bed. But before he could lift the boy up he was caged by two arms around his neck making him set his arms to the sides of Yamaguchi so he wouldn't fall on top of him.

-Noooo- Yamaguchi sounded like a little kid now- I wanna keep playing with Tsukki- He made a pout and and shut his eyes tight

Was Yamaguchi doing this on purpose? was he sleep talking?

The most probable answer was the second because this was not his normal behavior.

-Yamaguchi let go- He tried to get of his friends hug but without much effort and laughing while doing it

-Don't wanna

Tsukishima just laughed some more and sat in between Yamaguchi's legs so he didn't have to put all his weight on his arms.

Yamaguchi's face looked cute when he was slept, he looked calm and relaxed, it was really cute.

He didn't know when or why but his hand cupped Yamaguchi's cheek and his thump started touching his freckles gently. The other boy purred at the feeling and rubbed his face on Tsukishima's hand happy at the contact, the whole thing made him smile and get closer to Yamaguchi, a little bit closer and a little bit more.

Before he realized his lips were slightly touching Yamaguchi's, he was kissing him.

He was kissing Yamaguchi.

He was kissing his childhood bestfriend.

Could he call it a kiss? Their lips were merely touching but oh god did it felt amazing.

He didn't want to add more pressure, he didn't want to wake him up and deal with the consequences, not now.

He just wanted to enjoy the feeling.

He closed his eyes and thought of the most romantic song he could think of. He loved music and he wanted to remember this moment every time he heard that song, he wanted something to remember this even if his friend didn't remember it.

After what could have been an eternity or just seconds he slowly opened his eyes and separated their lips. Now Yamaguchi must have been deeply sleeping since his hands were hanging at Tsukishima's sides and he wasn't saying anything anymore.

He got up with his friend on his arms. Thankfully they had already changed for bed before playing the videogame.

When he tried to leave Yamaguchi on his futon the boy protested and hugged Tsukishima again, it was just like when someone tried to wake him up in the morning and made him let go of his pillow, Yamaguchi was a heavy sleeper that's for sure.

Tsukishima wasn't going to fight it, they slept in the same bed most of the time anyway so this wouldn't be the first nor the last time they did.

Once in bed with Yamaguchi he felt how the boy pressed his face on his chest just like he always did with the pillow and now he had his on top of the Yamaguchi's. He couldn't help it. He kissed his bestfriends messy hair and said good night to him and let himself off to sleep with the sweet scent of Yamaguchi's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I'll try to keep up writing more stuff so if you liked this little fic I'll be back with more fluff


End file.
